So Cold
by Kurono-Angel
Summary: An epidemic is spreading in Fiore, turning everyone into bloodthirsty monsters. Lucy and Natsu are on the edge of death, yet how much time do they have left together? Can they at least say their last words? Songfic! So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.


**Hey everyone, Kurono-Angel AKA Kurayami Angel is here. I've decided to try and salvage some of my stories as best as I can, and I found this one in the trash in my computer. So here's a reuploaded story. Songfic, So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.**

**Please, if you're going to favorite this story, at least leave some sort of review behind, I just really want to hear everyone's feedback, and what I can improve on. Like my oneshot, Shooting Stars. SO MANY people favorited it, but didn't bother to leave a review. D: LOL, I feel bitchy at the moment. I apologize...Bleah, enjoy this :P**

* * *

><p><em> So Cold, NaLu<em>

* * *

><p>How did...this happen?<p>

Lucy wondered to herself, feeling her tears fall down her dirty cheeks, choking down her sobs as she clutched her gun tightly, ready to fire at any moment.

It began with Commander Erza Knightwalker, who said it was nothing but a migraine.

How wrong was she. Only hours later, when Lucy went inside the tents to see if her commander was okay, she was greeted with a horrendous sight.

There stood Erza, surrounded by the bloodied and severed bodies of her comrades, Gray and Juvia. Blood was splattered around the tent walls, and dripped from Erza's fanged mouth. Her red eyes glowed with bloodlust as she lunged forward, aiming for Lucy.

Lucy screamed, ducking and avoiding the attack, but before she could do anything else, a clawed hand clamped down on her shoulder.

It was Gray, with glowing red eyes and fanged teeth.

She managed to tear away from his grasp, but he wanted his prey, and so did Juvia.

A small, simple unknown virus led to a large epidemic, leaving the citizens of Fiore sick and dying.

Several hours later, the virus infected their bodies, causing them intense pain...

And turning them into murderous monsters who were thirsty for blood.

Nothing, no one was safe.

Everyone was infected.

Except them.

**Crowded streets are cleared away one by one  
><strong>**Hollow heroes separate as they run  
><strong>**You're so cold, keep your hand in mine  
><strong>**Wise men wonder while strong men die**

The empty streets were silent, with the occasional scream of an infected, or the gush of the cold, bitter wind. The shop and house windows were shattered, with glass fragments remaining down below, and there was no human or creature in sight.

The sun was beginning to set, and two shadows could be seen inside one of the ransacked shops.

A pink-haired teen inspected the streets quickly, before ducking back under the tables. He was equipped with large guns, grenades, and was currently loading one of his guns.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu whispered as quietly as possible, turning around as he stared at the crying girl.

Lucy nodded mutely, hastily wiping her tears on her ripped jacket sleeve. She had to be brave, for her lost friends, for the dying people, the survivors.

For Natsu.

"We're almost to the survival base, are you ready to run?" He asked, crawling over to Lucy and taking her cold hands into his warm ones. "There are some infected, but they're pretty far away. I think we'll be able to manage."

"N-Natsu?" She spoke, her voice shaky and breathe uneven.

"What's up?"

"I-I'm s-scared..."

**Show me how it ends, it's all right  
><strong>**Show me how defenseless you really are  
><strong>**Satisfied and empty inside  
><strong>**Well that's alright, let's give this another try**

Natsu tightened his hold on her hands even tighter, and smiled.

"Don't worry Lucy! Let's charge and shoot like hell alright!" No sooner were those words said, Lucy slapped him.

"Idiot!" She hissed. "We've got to get past them quietly so we don't bring them to the base!"

Natsu laughed. "There's the Lucy I know and love!" He quickly pecked her still-wet cheeks, and turned as pink as his hair before jumping out of their hiding spot silently.

Lucy blushed a deep red, her hand gently touching the burning area of where he kissed her before she followed suit.

No sooner had her feet touched the stone street, the sound of her boots echoed around the empty streets.

In the distance, the infected looked straight at them, and their red eyes began to glow.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Natsu yelled, as he began to run the other way.

Lucy let loose a screech, narrowly dodging one as she aimed the gun straight at their heart.

_BANG!_

She pulled the trigger, and managed to cause one to topple over, tripping the others. But the infected were smart, and jumped over their fallen comrade, speeding up as their clawed hands attempted to scratch her and make her bleed.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Lucy pulled the trigger two more times, and caused her chasers to fall to the ground watching them screech and squirm in pain.

"Natsu! I'm out of bullets!" She cried, running to catch up with him. "There's more coming!"

"Shit." Natsu cursed. "Who knew they would multiple so fast? Hurry up Luce! If the worst happens then grab a nearby stick or something!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, tucking her empty gun onto the belt of her ruined pants.

The duo began to run as fast as their legs could carry them. If they stopped even for a split second, they would die.

"They're pretty far behind..." Lucy coughed as she continued to run.

"We can't stop Lucy. You're out of ammo, and I can't stop in order to fire a grenade. We would die anyways." Natsu panted heavily. "Then...then it would all end."

**If you find your family don't you cry  
><strong>**In this land of make believe, dead and dry  
><strong>**You're so cold but you feel alive  
><strong>**Lay your hand on me one last time**

They had continued to run until rounding a corner, their sweaty backs pressed against the cold wall, hidden by the large and broken pipes. Luckily, the infected continued to run straight past, without so much as a second glance their way.

As soon as silence fell, Lucy peeked out to see if there were any more chasers.

"There's no more infected Natsu."

No answer.

"Natsu?"

She felt heavy breathing behind her. Lucy stiffened, her hand immediately flying to her trusty gun.

But I'm out of bullets! Crap! She thought angrily. No choice but...

"LUCY PUNCH!" She cried, her fist flying towards whoever was breathing.

"Shut up girl! You want us to get caught?"

Huh? She stopped midway of her punch, and tilted her head.

Out of the shadows, there stood a tall and muscular man, with a wild mane of black hair and red eyes (not the infected red eyes). He had many piercings all over him, and he held a large bazooka, a metal rod clipped to his belt.

"Your partner's down there, hurry up or else I'm leaving ya to the infected." He spat, revealing the open manhole cover.

"H-how was that there? I-I didn't even see i-"

"Ya talk way too much, girl." The man scoffed, immediately grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her down the manhole.

Lucy tumbled down, crashing into Natsu's outstretched arms and he held her bridal style.

"T-Thanks Natsu.." She said, wrapping her arms around his scarfed neck. Lucy felt a pang of sadness, as she felt the cool silkiness of the scaled scarf. Natsu's father and brother was a victim to the epidemic, and among the millions of infected was Igneel and Happy. She wondered how Natsu stayed strong, even though his only parent figure and sibling was gone forever.

"Gajeel! Are these survivors?" A small voiced piped up from the dark.

The man named Gajeel nodded curtly. "Only two I found out there. Infected gettin' pretty close though, think we gotta move bases again Levi."

The source of the small voice appeared, a young woman with light blue hair caked with dirt, and her arms covered with layers of bandages.

"Gajeel! We can't move base now! The injured, their diseases are getting worse, and all the books I read don't have any information on how to treat them! We have to stay longer, just a bit more!" Levi wailed, her voice cracking slightly as she flew forward, into Gajeel's muscular chest. "Jet...he's turning into the infected. Droy already is one, my family's all disappearing!" Levi's sobs increased as Gajeel awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

Lucy watched the scene, heartbroken, and turned towards Natsu.

"What's the plan now?" She questioned. Natsu hesitated, his brown eyes dull for a moment.

"Well, we got here this far without a scratch! I think we should take a break."

**Show me how it ends, it's all right  
><strong>**Show me how defenseless you really are  
><strong>**Satisfied and empty inside  
><strong>**Well that's alright, let's give this another try**

Lucy didn't feel relaxed at all.

She took a nice long hot bath, cleaning weeks of dirt and dried blood from her hair and body. Bisca, who was also a survivor, had given both Lucy and Natsu extra clothing she had 'taken' while on the hunt for more survivors.

For the first time in months, Lucy had a satisfying meal, and everyone laughed at Natsu and Gajeel's large appetites and constant fighting.

But every time she heard the howl or cry of one of the virus-afflicted victims, Lucy felt like she was the edge.

This was probably because Levi had given her a tour of the entire underground base, and had even shown her the off-limits section, where those who were bitten and survived were kept down.

"My brothers, Jet and Droy, are kept down there..No matter how hard our scientists try, they can't seem to find a cure.." Levi's sentence trailed off, as she placed her hand on the bolted steel door.

"Is there a cure?" Lucy asked.

"We can only hope so..." Levi answered sadly.

After gaining knowledge that the virus was pretty much right below her feet, Lucy kept her gun (which was now loaded) at her side at all times, her hand flying to the weapon every time she heard them scream.

That night, silence had fallen upon the dimly lit meeting room.

Levi was curled up in Gajeel's lap, reading a large book, while Gajeel snuck glances at the small girl.

Bisca and Alzack were snuggling up together, wrapped in one large blue blanket.

Couples were all together, melancholy looks on their faces as they talked with one another.

"They're just saying their goodbyes, if you wanna know." Natsu said suddenly.

"What? What goodbyes?" Lucy exclaimed, her brown eyes widening.

"In case they have to move the base again. Not many people get out alive ya know..."

Lucy nodded slowly in understanding, crawling closer to Natsu and putting his arm around her.

"I don't want to think about that Natsu..." Lucy said hoarsely. "I want to live, I want this all to end, even though we aren't sure of how it began."

He grinned, but it wasn't his usual cheeky grin, it was more of a sad smile.

"So do I Luce..so do I."

**Show me how it ends, it's all right  
><strong>**Show me how defenseless you really are  
><strong>**Satisfied and empty inside  
><strong>**Well that's alright, let's give this another try**

"AHHH!"

Lucy suddenly sat up, her eyes wide from the blood-curdling noise.

She had been sleeping next to Natsu, but now..

The base was an entire mess.

"W-what happened?" Lucy asked, scrambling to put on her clothes. Levi looked frantic, a small backpack slung around her back as she held a rifle in her hands.

"The infected down there! They're trying to get out, the virus has completely took over!" She exclaimed. "Everyone else already evacuated. Natsu and Gajeel are trying to prevent the infected from escaping. We have to go Lu!"

"I'm not leaving without Natsu, Levi!" Lucy shouted back as she sprinted towards the underground passage. She placed her hand on the doorknob, but suddenly...

"THE INFECTED GOT OUT!" Gajeel shouted, kicking the door open as Natsu came sprinting out, grabbing Lucy around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder. Gajeel slammed the door closed, grabbed Levi by the hands, and the group ran towards the exit, the muffled shrieks behind them.

"N-Natsu..you're bleeding!" Lucy said in horror as she laid her eyes on the deep and bloody bite marks on his other shoulder.

"Heh, yeah. Droy bit me as I was fighting Jet..." Natsu said between coughs. They continued running until they reached the metal ladders leading to the surface.

Levi looked shocked.

"Natsu! Does that mean the virus-"

"Yeah, I'm going to turn into one of them soon." Natsu finished.

Lucy let out a small cry, her heart shattering. Her only love, becoming one of the horrid monsters? She couldn't bear the thought. Natsu laughed cheekily at the noise Lucy made.

"Don't worry Luce! I'm strong, I'll just fight the virus off!" He said, shooting a large smile at the blonde.

"Idiot. Ya can't fight a virus, Levi said there was no cure anyways. Might as well leave ya here." Gajeel snorted, climbing up the metal rungs with Levi, who hung onto his back.

"Gajeel! Be quiet! Lucy is suffering enough as is!" Levi hissed, swatting him with her hand.

But Lucy shook her head.

"It's alright you guys...sooner or later it would've happened anyways..."

As soon as the group pushed the manhole open, it fell of its hinges with a loud clang.

They were surrounded by pairs of red eyes.

"Well, nice knowing ya." Gajeel hissed, quickly pulling out his machine gun.

Immediately, Levi pulled out what looked like a very small marble with a pin sticking out.

"We've got to use it Gajeel...Now." She said rather quietly. Gajeel seemed to understand, and turn towards Natsu and Lucy.

"You two run when I say go. And you havta run or else ya gonna get killed."

"Levi, w-what are you doing?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking. Levi shook her head, and laughed.

"We're saving you from dying. Go escape and live on Lu..."

"GO!" Gajeel roared, firing his gun like crazy.

Immediately, Natsu shouted, "THANK YOU!" and picked up Lucy again.

They weaved their way through the savage infected, running as fast as they could, and managed to hide themselves in a nearby shop, hidden by the rubble.

As they were running, Lucy saw through her tears Levi and Gajeel kissing.

She didn't know it was their last.

"Look away Lucy..." Natsu whispered, but it was too late.

_BOOM!_

A astounding and large explosion could be heard, and dust and bodies flew. Lucy stared in horror as the smoke and dust cleared, and saw broken bodies of Levi and Gajeel laid amongst the dead infected.

They were still holding hands.

**It's alright  
><strong>**It's alright  
><strong>**It's alright**

"L-Lucy..." Natsu's pained cries broke her thoughts, and quickly Lucy turned back to Natsu.

The bite on his shoulder was now a nasty shade of purple, and was swelling up.

"Natsu! Oh no!" Lucy cried, as she saw the bleeding wound. "I-I don't know w-what to do!"

Natsu laughed weakly.

"It's alright Lucy! I'll be fine, so stop worrying! Besides, the pain should subside soon..." He said as Lucy frantically patched up the wound with a nearby towel.

Lucy choked down her sobs. All her loved ones were disappearing one by one, and she couldn't forgive herself if she didn't save Natsu.

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself being engulfed by warmth, and saw Natsu's arms around her, his body pressed against hers.

"Lucy, yikes! Why are you always so cold?" Natsu asked, chuckling as he tightened his hug on the blonde teen.

"Don't know, why are you so...so warm?" Lucy bit her lip down hard, in order to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Stop crying Lucy! You cry too much!" Natsu said teasingly. "Why are you crying anyways?"

"B-because you're going to turn..turn into them soon!" Lucy wailed, sobbing into his jacket. "I-I don't want you to leave me N-Natsu! All my loved ones are..are already gone!"

"It's alright Lucy!" Natsu said, but before he could say more he suddenly narrowed his eyes, pushing Lucy down to the floor.

"I can hear them. They heard us..." He hissed quietly, his hand flying to the grenades Bisca had given them.

Lucy nodded without saying a word, wiping her tears as silently as possible.

The two quickly crawled on their stomachs to the other side, where they would be hidden by a large and broken wall.

Once they reached their destination, Natsu sat up, groaning in pain.

"L-Lucy..i-it's getting...ARGH!" He screamed, grabbing his shoulder and digging his nails in the wound.

"NATSU!" Lucy squealed, shoving her glove into his mouth to silence him.

Too late.

They began to swarm around the building they were hiding, their curious cries reverberating off the empty streets.

"Shit.." Natsu muttered, struggling to unclip a hand grenade.

"Natsu, stop! It's too late!" Lucy moaned, placing her hand on top of his in order to prevent him from doing anything else.

His brown eyes began to flash a dangerous shade of red, and he let out a small pained cry.

"Natsu! Stay with me Natsu!" Lucy whispered frantically, repeatedly slapping his pale face.

More and more of the infected began to surround the building.

**It's alright  
><strong>**It's alright  
><strong>**It's alright**

"L-Lucy..." Natsu muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"S-stop slapping me will ya?" He answered, a cheerful smile on his face. Lucy squealed happily, hugging the pink-haired teen as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too excited Lucy...We're still surrounded.." Natsu pointed out. "And...I think I don't have much left before...I turn into one of them." He added.

Lucy shook her head. "Stop it Natsu! I don't want to think about that!" She said angrily, her blonde locks shaking as she continued to shake her head.

"Lucy, listen to me." Natsu said suddenly, his tone serious. Lucy froze at the sudden change in attitude. He never sounded like before.

"The only reason they're after us is because they smell one of their own kind. That's me. Within a few hours, maybe even minutes, I'll be one of them, and I don't want to harm you if I am one of the infected.."

"Natsu...what are you planning to do?" Lucy asked, her voice trembling as she watched her lover stand up.

"Levi told me that the infected die easily after being exposed to fire. She gave me one of these.." Natsu said, holding out a very small marble with a pin.

"T-that's the bomb Levi used..." Lucy's eyes widened, as she began to piece the clues together and..

"Natsu! Why!" She shrieked, jumping up and blocking his way out. "We don't have to do it this way! We can find another way, one without death!" She said.

"Luce, don't you understand? I want you to live! Any more time wasted, and I'll kill you without knowing! Why? Because I'm turning into one of them!" Natsu nearly roared, gripping the girl's shoulders.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy found herself speechless. Her hand gently brushed against his tear-streaked cheek, and smiled despite the fact that her heart was breaking into little fragments every minute. "I-I never knew you felt so strongly about me."

"Lucy, before I go..just so you know..I love ya!" Natsu announced, his expression a huge grin. Before the flustered girl could reply back, Natsu leaned forward, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Natsu, I love you too...So please, please don't leave!" Lucy cried as they broke their kiss. She felt something cool and silky wrapped around her neck, and when she looked down, Lucy saw Natsu's favorite scaled scarf, given to him by his father.

"Lucy, there's no other choice...I'd rather die then accidentally kill you..." He said, almost teasingly.

"But-" Lucy's sentence was cut off as Natsu rushed right past her, the dangerous bomb in his hand.

"No..." Lucy whimpered, her hand reaching out as if to grab him, to take him back.

He stood in the middle of the street, as the infected began to screech and surround him instead.

"No...Natsu..stop..." She cried, stumbling as she tried to walk forward.

He turned towards her, his brown eyes full of laughter.

**It's alright  
><strong>**It's alright  
><strong>**It's alright..**

"Bye Luce." Natsu said, holding out his hand. His eyes never left the crying girl, and he smiled his signature cheeky grin. "I love you."

He pulled the pin.

Time seemed to slow down, as flames burst around Natsu and engulfed the infected around him. He was still smiling, still laughing.

She tried to run to him, to hold him in her arms once more.

Her hand was outstretched, ignoring the stinging burns on her arms.

"NATSUU!" She screamed.

But as the flames cleared, there was Natsu, lying on the ground, a smile still on his face, even in his death.

She was too late.

For the first time, Lucy cried so hard, she ran out of tears to cry. She clutched his dead body, felt his burnt skin, kissed his closed eyes.

Just then, someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping up in surprise, Lucy swiveled around, gun ready to fire.

It was only Bisca and Alzack.

"Let's go, Lucy..." Bisca said softly, helping the broken girl up.

After several minutes, Lucy nodded stiffly.

"Okay."

As the trio continued to walk towards the next base, a harsh wind blew, and Lucy heard a voice.

His voice.

_Love you, Lucy..._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>

**And yes, this dangerous, explosive bomb did leave the bodies behind. Don't ask how. :D **


End file.
